Prune Juice
by Tahru
Summary: Is there any good in a flustered crushing Yao and a crossdressing Kiku? Feliciano thinks so.  ChinaxKiku and GerIta AU


This is dedicated to my lovely xxxIchigoCrush, who I love dearly.

Today, Wang Yao of China was going to have the guts to do what he always wanted. Today, he was going to pick up this phone, he was going to dial numbers, and he was going to speak to the male on the other side. Well, his pale hand reached for the phone, and he did pick it up…and he did dial the numbers…

"Moshi Moshi," He heard the other say, "Honda residence." After that there was complete silence from Yao. A nervous clearing of the throat was heard on the other end as a resounding 'hello' was played back to the receiver. The Chinese man instantly hung up from his nerves getting to him. He mumbled curses under his breath,

"Dammit! Why can't I speak aru!" he whined to himself. Well, if anything…he'd see the other at the small festival downtown right? Maybe then he could talk to his silently crushing on Kiku! See, Yao was in highschool, third year, and Kiku was in his first. He could have sworn he was supposed to be the one receiving the girly crush acts…not giving them! It was fairly embarrassing… maybe he could…actually give it a shot?

.:hEtAlIa:.

"Ve~ You'd look so cute, Kiku! Won't you put it on~?" the brunette Italian mewled lightly, holding up a small outfit. The Japanese man only started pinking, looking away. He really didn't know how to respond to the devilish short-skirted highschool girl's uniform that Feliciano was trying to get him into. He didn't _want_ to wear it…especially since someone kept on calling his house and hanging up. What if that was a stalker? And if the stalker saw him in this…he'd certainly get raped wouldn't he?

"I appreciate the effort, Feliciano but.." he trailed off, turning bright red, "I am a boy, you do remember…correct?" he asked. The brunette's face drew to a blank, looking over the Japanese boy, blinking. Boy boy…he was a boy…huh….yes, he vaguely remembered something like that!

"Of course I do!" he cried brightly, "But you are small! You'd fit perfectly into this, right Ludwig?" he asked, beaming up at his blonde lover. Ludwig only seemed a bit flustered at the question. What was he supposed to answer with that wouldn't have sounded so…vulgar? That wouldn't have landed him in some trouble with Feliciano [or Romano, his boyfriend's brother, who'd kill him if he even hinted that someone else was slightly pretty] and end up hurting after wards.

"I…suppose. Feliciano," he frowned, crossing his strong arms, "Why do you want to dress him up as a _machen_?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Feliciano seemed to be contemplating this for a good minute. An almost visible lightbulb appeared above his head,

"Because Kiku has the body of a girl!" he responded, quite proud with his answer indeed. He didn't even stop to think of how much Kiku was completely embarrassed and wanted to dissolve right now. His cheeks where burning red at this point from being quiet embarrassed that he was just told he had an hour-glass figure.

"….I did not think I had such a bo—" he was cut off, eyes wide as his pants where now around his ankles by his Italian friend, then taken off and replaced with the skirt.  
"Ve~ Kiku I didn't know you wore panties!" he observed the lacy material covering his vital regions [pun~] that now was recovered by a skirt. Kiku defiantly wanted to die at this point. There was definitely NO way around it this time. Ludwig watched in half amusement, half shock as his boyfriend continued stripping their best friend and replaced them with the adorable school girl's uniform. Except…why did the skirt seem so much shorter on Kiku then the girls who actually wore them?

"It is…extreamly short…don't you think?" Kiku asked nervously, pulling down his skirt barely a millimeter. The brunette only grinned,

"That's because I cut it like that!" he responded brightly. The Japanese man looked away, knees pressed together nervously as he swayed a little. "Come on Kiku~! Let's go to the festival~!" he cried brightly, dragging both he and Ludwig out of the home.

.:HeTaLiA:.

Yao sighed, looking around at all the games and festivities going on in the park near downtown. It was really brimming with life…and quite nice as well. The air was warm and inviting…he just really wished that he had the courage to ask Kiku out on a date to here! It really would have been perfect…but he was much, _much_, too terrified to do so. And maybe things would stay that way…all because he never had a moment alone with his crush. He sighed in defeat, sitting near the lake's edge, well…if it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

It was then he heard footsteps running along the soft grass. Black mary-janes hit the ground as the crossdressing Japanese boy came running over. He had to get away from his friends…although he did care for them…he was just too embarrassed to show his face to anyone he knew. But to his horror, he saw Yao, an upper classman, sitting there just…gawking at him. Yao really couldn't believe his eyes at the sight. Honda Kiku…in the shortest skirt imaginable…it was so…mind blowing. He slowly got up, walking to Kiku,

"….Nihao, aru…" he mumbled softly, cheeks stained pink. But he looked pale compared to the Japanese student, whose face was that of a tomato. "….you look really nice, aru." He responded hesitantly. Kiku wanted to hide his face, though he smiled a little. He always thought Yao was…attractive. Did Yao think the same of him…? The two where in silence for a good long while before Yao cleared his throat,

"….I'm sorry I didn't talk on the phone, aru…" he started nervously, "…I got too scared to talk…to…ask you…out…aru…" he mumbled nervously. Kiku's eyes widened largely,

"Ask me out, Yao-senpai?" he asked quietly, "….I would have said yes, you know…" he said softly. Yao's heart nearly stopped right there at those words. He actually…? He wanted to…? The Chinese male hesitantly hugged the smaller, who nervously hugged back. Neither where too accustomed to something like this…but it really did feel nice. Yao leaned down after a moment, kissing his cheek before freezing, hearing someone scream,

"Ve~! Ludwig I found him! AW~! They're being lovey by the lake!" Feliciano screamed to his boyfriend, but everyone around him heard, and saw the crossdresser and awkward upperclassman in an embrace.

Needless to say, both wanted to die on the spot.


End file.
